hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Colorado
Colorado is a fan made character for the series of Axis Powers Hetalia. He is the 38th state owned by America, and is know as the centenial state since he joined 100 years after America claimed indepentance. His human name is Cooper West Jones, America adopted him into the family but surprisingly he looks a lot like his caretaker. NOTE: '''I'm sorry if anyone takes offense from my designed of Colorado. I do live in the state so this is just my opinon of what he would be like. Also don't not change or added any other pictures to this page, this OC means a lot too me...Please don't steal this character, and I will try to post a picture of him in the near future. (And try to ignore the grammer and spelling mistakes.) '''Appearance Colorado has messy sandy blonde hair (looks like helemt hair) and violet (or an icy blue) eyes, he also has two scars on his face both from the Colorado War, one runs across his nose to the middle of his right cheek, the other on the left jawline to the lower part of his face. Colorado wears a winter jacket and light blue ski goggles on top of his head (which he rarely takes off), he wear jeans and hiking boots. The jacket is black and navy blue with the Colorado seal on the left sleeve. He's also every tall which is from his state capital (Denver) being know as "the mile high city". When Cooper was younger he did have noticeably darker hair which got bleched by the sun over the years. He still wore the ski goggles and jacket he has now (when he was younger the jacket was way too big and so he would trip over it). Personality and Interests ''' Colorado is a very calm and collected state, coming off cold and unapprochable he's actually very sweet and kind. He does have mood swing (from his unpredictable weather) which make him hard to deal with sometimes. He loves the nature and would rather be doing something outside then saying inside, Cooper also has a talent for painting scenery and animals which his follow states praise him on. He LOVES to ski, snowboard, and hike (if he could marry if he could marry the sports he would) and is mostly in the mountains. He can be a prankster though, like the first time he met America he put hot sauce in his morning coffee. Cooper also has a talent with a sniper rifle and can shot "impossible" shots which America is proud of. He usally stays up late and wakes up early (pulling all nighters on a daily bases) which makes him kind of slugish sometimes. Cooper doesn't like to swim though, he can swim very well but since he's a land lock nation he doesn't care for the sport. Cooper's inter child comes out when he sees the snow (offen jumping up and down saying it's snowing) and he immediately runs out there and starts play in the snow. He also has a good sense of direction and usally has adventures on his own. One thing that Cooper lacks like his caretaker is the skill to read the atmosohere, another falut he has is when he's angered its like a raging beast. Think of Japan's anger except 10x more distructive. '''Relationships (These are NOT historical based!) America Cooper and America are very close, like they are actual brothers. Cooper always worries about America's well being and tell him offten to think of what he's getting into. America sometimes takes Cooper to World meeting (America is only allowed to take five of his state because, come on fifty one american kids running around? Someone's going to lose a head,) which in where Cooper can usally calm him down. America tells Cooper offten that he's probably the least of a pain in the ass and Cooper laughs and say "just wait for the next prank." England England and Colorado have a mutal respect for each other, Colorado usally goes up to England with questions concerning America. England thinks that Colorado is probably the most polite state that he's talk too but doesn't know him on a personaly level. Colorado is usally the one that informs England on America's condition. Alaska Alaska and Cooper have a every good brother and sister relationship due to the fact they both love nature. Cooper offten checks up on Alaska (due to her being so far away from the other states) and is the one to bring her back down to the American main land. They usally go hiking, ski, and snowboarding together and also start the huge snow ball fights in the winter. The Alaska that is here is my OC and not the one on this wiki, the owner of that OC and I have never discussed this topic so this is completely my doing. Trivia *Cooper was actually a name my friend gave me since I couldn't think of one. It fit every well though because the first to letters in Cooper are CO. *Cooper is 6 feet tall (I know that's really freaking tall) and I haven't come up with his age, but he's very tall for it. *His birthday is August 1st which is the day Colorado be came a state if I remember correctly. *Cooper has a Labrador Retreiver which he found as a stray on the streets when it was a puppy. His name is Chance because he had another chance for a better life. *Cooper is fluent in Japanese, German, Russian, and English *His favorite number is 38 'Again sorry for any mistakes or rambling (I have a problem with that) I hope that my OC sounds somewhat likeable xD '